A fantasy game is one where participants act as an owner to build a team that competes against other fantasy owners based on statistics generated by real individual players of a game. Fantasy sport is a class of fantasy games. For instance, a fantasy owner might draft a fantasy football team to compete with other fantasy football teams based on statistics generated by real football players from the National Football League (NFL). A common variant uses a computer model to convert statistical performance into points that are compiled and totaled according to a roster selected by a manager of a fantasy team. As with a real team, a fantasy owner is given various online tools to sign, trade and cut fantasy players just like a real team owner.
Various websites may provide online setup and fantasy team management services for registered users. Such websites may offer other content in addition to the fantasy leagues, and may wish to increase content consumption, build product loyalty, increase online advertising revenue and attract new consumers.